thebrisbanekidfandomcom-20200213-history
The Final Hour
The Final Hour was a cooking-related TV series featuring Sam and Lyn. The majority of the show focuses on numerous topics regarding real life activities. Previous Attempts to launch The Final Hour 2014 In 2014, there was 2 attempts made to launch The Final Hour but because the technology for the show was not readily available for the show, the launch was unsuccessful. Another attempt was made in September 2014, another attempt but the production team had quoted the show as "not ready" just yet as the demanding technology required for the show was still under construction. 2015 In January 2015, Sam had entered in to talks about starting The Final Hour. The team announced that recording will commence in February 2015, but because due to delays, the show did not commence broadcasting. It was later revealed in May 2015 that the Sam's Seven Department was being bought out by Sam Wilkes Radio. This put the delay of the show in to the end of 2015. In December 2015, new plans and discussions were underway. The demanding technology for the show was "underway" and had stated that by July 2016, it would be ready. 2016 In June 2016, Sam had announced that he is ready to begin the recordings of The Final Hour. However, trials were needed before the video cameras were to be ready for TV usage. In August, the TV cameras were being trialled and half the TV cameras were buggy and had problems. So, in October, the affected TV cameras were fixed and were trialled for November. At the end of November, Sam had begun talks with Sam Wilkes Radio Network and they had announced that the TV cameras were finally ready for The Final Hour. Sam had agreed that filming will commence in January 2017, although the first episode began filming in December 2016, which drew in about 33% of all viewers of the show today. 2017 In January 2017, the show began broadcasting the show twice a week ultimately. By November 2017, Sam has said that he will depart at the end of 2017 following a decision to close his PawPatrolFan International Studio. On 27 December 2017, Sam had appeared on episode 100 of the show, completely unwell and exhausted. New Host In late December, Sam had announced that he would be leaving the show to persue a career with Paw Patrol. A new host had to be assigned in the next few days. Sam had decided to bring a long-time friend who had viewing experience of the show to take over the show while Sam is away with Paw Patrol. The new host confirmed his name was Jake and took over in Sam's absence. The sudden change was fast. Sam left the show with a pre-recorded message shown at the start of episode 101, which broadcasted 31st December 2017. Demise and Relaunch On 30th January 2018, the ratings had done so well but when Lyn's back broke, the network had also decided to cancel the show at this time, to prevent a second crash in to debt and planned to properly farewell the show with a best moments package provided by Jake, a temporary co-host of The Final Hour. Although The Final Hour was no longer broadcasting on the TV airwaves, the show relaunched online. The show livestreams on PAW Patrol channel and on The Final Hour official website, although the show is making a return on Neon Entertainment as the owner had called up the network and the network had apologized on their behalf, stating the mistake was "accidental" but decided to relaunch the show back on Sunday 4th February 2018, along with 2 additional internet broadcasts. 2nd Demise - The End Because of Sam's finances going down the drain and losing his celebrity spotlight, he has decided to end The Final Hour, as well as Shopping Spree and Fortnight Brunch on July 1, 2018. The final episode of The Final Hour will broadcast on 1 July 2018. At this time, the show had gone under an administration license, as did Shopping Spree and Fortnight Brunch (although Fortnight Brunch was least affected by this announcement). The Final Hour Concerns Co-host Cases Mobile Phone usage At around September 2017, Sam had announced that he was banning mobile phone usage because they "are a distraction". After a few months investigation, there has been no traces of distraction with the phone, stating that his co-host was not distracted by the phone, but actually had an addiction with it. By this point, Jake, the new host of The Final Hour, turned on the green light to mobile phone usage in the new year of 2018, under the new conditions that the phone is not to be used as a distraction. Hosts